pocketgodfandomcom-20200216-history
Rival God
A is a type of god encountered in Pocket God (Facebook) that appear to challenge a player when the player uses a power very often. They will challenge the player to sacrifice a certain amount of pygmies in a certain amount of time. When fighting a rival god, your friends can participate if you ask for their help. They were introduced in Facebook Ep. 2: Clash of the Frightened. How to Summon One To summon a rival god, you have to use his power to sacrifice pygmies (for a death to count as a sacrifice, you need to have Devotion Points). Depending on the power, you need to sacrifice between 50 and 500 pygmies (although it’s usually between 75 and 100). There is no time limit to summon a rival god (the 50 required sacrifices can be spread over a week, for instance). The deaths don't have to be consecutive; you can do other quests in-between. All sacrifices count toward summoning a rival god as long as you have devotion, including those performed while helping other players complete their rival god challenges. List of Gods Currently, there are 22 rival gods. Added in Facebook Ep. 2: Clash of the Frightened: *Mother Nature - Grace Requests *The Beast of the Abyss - Water *The Yoga Master - Gravity *Zeus the Old King - Lightning *The Wind Dragon - Hurricane *Moonface for the Lunar Phases *The Galley Master - Drum *Stormy the Snowman - Hailstorm *The Volcano God - Volcano *The Tar Fossil - Tar Pit *Steamy - Geyser *Venus Queen - Venus Flytrap *The Warmonger - Bomb Cactus *The Unindentifiable Leftover Monster - Fridge *Sharky White Teeth - Shark Added in later episodes: *SkekDodo - Dodo Bird *The Skull Army - Fire Ants *The Smuck - Magic Mushrooms *Kali - Weapon Rack *The Night Mare - Unicorn *Spider Mamaw - Spider Mine *Aquapella - Reef Guardian Active Challenges You can have 2 active challenges at any one time (excluding a holiday global challenge), which breaks into three options: you can be the lead on both challenges, you can help friends on two challenges, or you can be the lead on one challenge while helping on another. If you trigger a challenge while you have 2 active challenges, it is stored until you have completed one of the active challenges. Refusing, Failing, or Abandoning a Challenge If you refuse a challenge or if your browser closes before you can accept a challenge, the death count to summon is reset. You’ll have to start from scratch, but you will be able to summon the god again. The same goes if you fail a challenge. You can summon the god again by performing the required number of sacrifices (starting from scratch on the death count). Abandoning a challenge is not available to lead players in a challenge. Lead Player in a Challenge You are the leader of a challenge if you are the one who summoned the god. This is marked by a captain’s badge in the challenge window and the rival god's idol. As such, only you will get the idol if the challenge is completed in the time limit. Helping in a Challenge Please note that each challenge can accommodate a finite number of participants: for example, some challenges can be done by up to 25 players at once, while others can only have 5 participants. Only the lead player gets the idol, but all participants get Sacrifice Points and Experience. Screen_shot_2011-04-10_at_7.00.33_PM.png|An example of the leader symbol on the rival god's symbol Symbol_b.png|The Warmonger's symbol without the leader symbol (see above) is shown to friends that are helping in the challenge Time Every challenge must be completed within a limited time, which varies from challenge to challenge, but can be as high as 170 hours. The time left is updated in real-time in the challenge window. Rewards Rewards (sacrifice points and XP) are awarded based on participation. For example, if you kill 1 pygmy in a challenge requiring 100 dead pygmies, you receive 1% of the sacrifice points and 1% of the XP the challenge pays. This is to avoid people answering the call and then not pitching in, but still collecting XP and sacrifice points in the end. Global Challenges Global Challenges are special challenges, generally issued during special holidays and in which everyone can participate. The rewards can include sacrifice points, experience points, idols, clothes, etc. Sacrifice points and XP are shared between all players based on level of participation (like normal challenges), while idols and clothes are awarded to all participants. List of Global Challenges *Fat Cupid *Fridge Madness *Win a trip to Uranus! *Chocoro the Bunny *The Liberty Bell *Jack-O'-Pygmy *The Harvester *Father Fishmas *Love Archer Category:Rival Gods Category:Pocket God (Facebook)